Brenin
Brenin is an oligrachic meritocracy prevalent to the east of the Nentir Vale. The faction is famed for its craftsmanship, its engineering feats (typically the city of metalmarch is first off the tongue), its anthropocentric views on governmental operations, and its seemingly endless references to beards in its folklore and histories. The motto of the faction's executive guild, "The Mountain" is Intellect and Industry And this phrase has been adopted by an ever-growing number of Brenin's citizens. A relatively young faction (especially in contrast to Cath Bruig) Brenin is comprised of six major fortress-cities: Boffskoff, Brenin, Himmidimmi, Hammerfast, Metalmarch and Das Uber. A myriad of smaller towns and settlements also litter the snow-whipped countryside of The Highfold for which Brenin is associated, but it is mostly these fortress cities that act as the backbone of Brenin. Being a predominantly (but by no means, entirely) Dwarven population, Brenin's social and cultural backdrops are mostly relative to mountains, hammers, and other laboriously tiresome bits of stock Dwarven iconography. Other races common in Brenin and the Highfold include: Human, Halfling, Goliath, Half-Elf, Half-Orc, Minotaur, Shifter. The Fortress Cities BOFFSKOFF - Surrounded by tundra and craggy peaks, Boffskoff lies north of Himmidimmi. Boffskoff is home to largest focused population of Goliath, most of whom are surprisingly literate. Boffskoff is famed for its capacity to condition troops and workers against the harshest of environments; many athletes, elite soldiers and thrill seekers make their way here - also, its prisons are said to be the most uncomfortable to be found. pop. 5,000. BRENIN - The faction's eponym; Brenin is this plane's largest example of natural elevation. The mountain is site for an enormous city-fortress of the same name, from which this meritocracy first grew outward. The fortress crowns a long dead volcano, underneath which Tolog, god of the underdark is said by the 'The Peaks' (see guilds of Brenin) to spit on the mortal realm, and thus cause snow. Followers of the Raven Queen disagree, and many a bar-room brawl has been started over such trivialities. Pop. c.400,000. DAS UBER - While Metalmarch is undoubtedly the centre of Brenin's Industry, Das Uber is its centre of Intellect. The towering, glistening spires of Das Uber house the majority of the faction's writers, philosophers, theologians and otherwise general thinkers whos' arms are generally not suited to do anything practical. Das Uber sits on the eastern fringe of the Dawnforge Mountains, where 'Trade Road' becomes 'Goldbeard Highroad', sections of which are literally paved with gold. pop. 100,000. HAMMERFAST - Brenin's westernmost city-fortress, Hammerfast features the largest concentration of Brenin military personnel outside of the Highfold. pop. 5,000. HIMMIDIMMI - Brenin's agricultural capital. Located in the centre of the Highfold. Pop. 20,000 METALMARCH - industry may be half Brenin's motto, but Metalmarch is more than half based on Industry. Known as the 'Pit City' Metalmarch is an enormous quarry stretching 4km wide, and 8km deep. Laced with underground tunnels and passages, this city is truly a marvel of Brenin engineering. It is said a man could take up to two whole days of walking to make it from the bottom of the quarry to the surface again. Pop. c. 10,000 OTHER - Notable villages include Blackfoot, Kilbum, Whitebrow, Nucki Nucki Footie Boo and 'No Foreigners'. The combined population of the faction's periphery towns and villages totals to around c.50,000 The Guilds of Brenin The Guilds of Brenin are the way its citizenry and government is defined. Almost all are born into either the Breakers, the Brushers, the Shield, or the River. Other guilds either augment these essential five or are completely seperate, and one most disregard their former guild in order to enter their new one. Guilds operate out of bases of operation and delegation known as 'Halls'. Halls are common or rare depending on the guild. BREAKERS - Comprised of industrial workers, miners, farmers, and general workers' unions. Major halls found in every city-fortress and most large towns. Minor halls are fucking everywhere. BRUSHERS - The peripheral denizens of the Highfold, toughed skinned and hardy; nature enthusiasts are common. 'Brusher' is usually synonymous with Brenin Military elite scouting patrols, almost always hailing from the harsher regions of the Highfold. Major Halls found in Boffskoff and Whitebrow, minor halls found in Brenin and most large towns along the Highfold's periphery. HAMMERS - Craftsmen, artisans, technical/skilled labourers. Entry into the Hammers is not by birth, but only through show of extreme competency in the Breakers guild. Once entered into the Hammers, a citizen is not longer a Breaker. Major Halls found in Brenin, Metalmarch, Hammerfast. Minor hall found in Das Uber. QUILLERS - Educators, Humanitarians, Philosophers, Alchemists, Writers, and other general thinkers. Major halls found in Brenin and Das Uber. RIVERS - Traders, merchants, bankers, managerial men and women, quarrymasters. The organisational end of Brenin operations is seen to by the Rivers. Major Halls in Hammerfast, Metalmarch, Himmidimmi, and Brenin. Minor halls in all other fortress cities, and most large towns. PEAKS - Though Brenin is more mortal-minded where philosophy is concerned, there is undoubtedly a prevalent worship of a select few Gods. The Peaks is a collective of theologians, Clerics and Runepriests from among the Quillers. Runepriests are a common sight in its Major Halls in Das Uber and Brenin. Gods typically revered are various, but there is a strong consistent respect for the Raven Queen, typically following a common Brenin belief in the Gods being equal with mortals in that both can die, thus only death is truly powerful. THE SHIELD - The military of Brenin. Major halls in Hammerfast, Das Uber, Himmidimmi, Brenin. Minor halls in Metalmarch and Boffskoff and most large towns. THE BLOOD - Royal 13 households of Brenin. The only hereditary guild. The households are: The Bronzeloins (Dwarf), the Blackfists (Dwarf), the Himmidimmi (Dwarf), the Metalmouths (Dwarf), the Sagisacks (Dwarf), the Yundulls (Half Orc), the Underfoots (Halfling), the Hubrises (Human), the Goldbeards (Dwarf. Most powerful within the Mountain), the Rocks (Goliath), the Jarretts (Half Elves), Hunk Doris (Minotaur), the Humbles (Human). THE TOWER - Only the most proven minds of Brenin enter the Tower from the Quillers, the Peaks and the Hammers. Their role is one of vital regional importance in determining policies and educational standards, and the colours in fashion. This is where Brenin's definition as oligrachic meritocracy comes into play. Major Halls in Brenin, Das Uber. Minor Hall in Hammerfast. THE MOUNTAIN - The highest guild of Brenin. Leading members of the Tower and the Blood meet and decide of policies. Major Hall in Brenin. Minor halls in Das Uber and Hammerfast. Some Interesting Facts About Brenin POPULATION: c. 600,000. GODS REVERED: Raven Queen, Moradin. Others unknown. MILITARY STRENGTH: Unknown. ECONOMY: Good. TRADE: Trades heavily with Tyranian Federation. DIPLOMATIC TERMS: Unfriendly with Cath Bruig, friendly with Tyranian Federation. MOST DRUNK CITIZEN THIS YEAR: Kenneth Borg, 37, (Human, Himmidimmi, licked a minotaur's ear whilst inebriated, R.I.P)